


Cups Turn Into Kisses

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [15]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Jonathan is too short to reach the top of the shelf for his cup and he has to call his tall boyfriend to help him





	Cups Turn Into Kisses

Jon huffed as he rested his feet back onto the floor. He crossed his arms, thinking about how he was going to get the mug. He smiled slightly "Evan!" he yelled through the kitchen.

Jon smile got bigger as he heard his boyfriend shuffle through the hallway "What's wrong, babe?" Evan asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Jon turned around to face him "C'mere." Jon said softly as Evan obeyed. "Yeah?" Evan asked as he got over there.

Jon pointed up to the cabinet "Can you get my cup." he asked, making Evan smile brightly "Aw, poor Jon is too short to reach the shelf." Evan cooed as he put his hands on Jon's chubby cheeks. Jon pouted "Maybe." he said quietly,  leaning into Evans touch anyway. Evan leaned down to press a kiss against Jon's forehead, making the older man hum. "You're so cute." Evan mumbled as he pressed more kisses along Jon's cheeks, nose, neck, and lips. 

Jon giggled quietly as he melted into the touches. 

Evan placed one last kiss against Jon's lips, letting himself linger there before pulling away. "If I get the cup, will you come back to bed?" Evan asked softly as Jons eyes opened. Jon nodded "After I get something to drink." Jon replied quietly as he left a chaste kiss on Evan's lips. Evan smiled, letting Jon go as he grabbed the cup from the cabinet, placing it on the counter.

Evan kissed on top of Jon's head, ruffling his hair after "I'll be waiting." Evan said as he walked away.

Jon smiled as he poured the milk into the cup, he was the luckiest man alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who ever the fuck is reading this and reads my other stories that I haven't finished, or just likes my stories in general, i might not write it update tommorow because of something that happened between me and my friend so I'm not the happiest person on the planet but I'll try to update or post as soon as possible
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me or give me requests:)


End file.
